Lucky Jack
'Lucky Jack '''is a jackrabbit and the secondary tritagonist in Disney's 2004 movie ''Home on the Range. Development Lucky Jack was present in the earliest drafts of the film when it was to be a supernatural western called Sweatin' Bullets. Assisting the calf protagonist in saving his herd from the ghostly Slim and the Willies gang, it would have been revealed that Slim took Lucky Jack's foot as a charm. Appearances ''Home on the Range Lucky Jack is seen at the beginning of the film waking up from his sleep in his hole in the desert. He is then chased by a hungry coyote. Lucky Jack then runs into a chuck wagon after losing the coyote, he then tries to run away from the wagon but his ears get caught in one of the wagon's wheels. He is then sent flying into a cattle drive where he is poked by the sharp horns of the cattle, and is again sent flying into an owl's nest. The owlets painfully peck him continuously, and he flees while being chased by the owlets. He then hides under an animal's skull, but when he throws the skull away, a rattlesnake is seen on his face. Upon realizing the rattlesnake on his face, Lucky Jack panics and then runs away. Later, when Maggie was being sent to Patch of Heaven, Lucky Jack with the rattlesnake still on his face continues running until he bumps into a cactus, knocking the rattlesnake off his face. Later in the film, Lucky Jack brings food to Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, and Grace while they were asleep, as they were on a quest to catch outlaw Alameda Slim in order to save Patch of Heaven. He then introduces himself to the cows and offers them a scorpion, which they decline. The cows then explain to him that they were going to lose their home. Lucky Jack then told them that he also understood about losing a home, as he once had a home called Echo Mine. He and other jackrabbits used to live in Echo Mine until Slim forced them all out and made the mine his hideout, making Lucky Jack eager to get revenge on Slim. He then leads the cows to Echo Mine. In the film's climax, Lucky Jack helps defeat the Willie Brothers by throwing a horseshoe from Buck at one of them, knocking him out. Later, when the cows hijack a train, it gets in the path of another oncoming train. When the switch that reverses the train track breaks, Buck uses Lucky Jack's wooden peg leg, jams it inside the switch's opening, and then pushes him down like a lever, thereby saving the cows from a possible collision. Lucky Jack is last seen back on Little Patch of Heaven with Jeb as his new roommate. While Lucky Jack is reading a newspaper about the cows' heroic feat in capturing Alameda Slim, Jeb chews up the article before Lucky Jack can finish reading it. Lucky Jack complains to Jeb who then retorts, and the two both start fighting. As they fight, the barrel they live in rolls around. Later, the barrel with Jeb, Lucky Jack, and Rusty falls into the water trough, with all three of them laughing at the end. Gallery Trivia *Lucky Jack bears a great resemblance to the March Hare from ''Alice in Wonderland. Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Chefs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney Sidekicks